


Overwhelming

by moonlight_writes



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But it's there, Deacon being sarcastic at the wrong time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, not a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_writes/pseuds/moonlight_writes
Summary: "I'm gonna take a lucky guess here and say that's broken."----In which Jonas gets hurt and Deacon deals with it the only way he knows how to.





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> [I decided I needed to start giving Deacon some love.]  
> [Also, I've finally come up with a face claim for Jonas; Colin O'Donoghue! Only with... black hair and green eyes-]
> 
> I'll be using a few prompts I found on Tumblr.
> 
> Got any suggestions for future stories? Leave them in the comments and I might consider writing them!
> 
> \----ALSO. I had to rush with this since AO3 would've deleted it on the 23rd. Therefor, I am so so sorry if there are any typos! I will try to edit it after Christmas!----

"Jon? Hey, wake up."

"Jonas? Come on, pal. You took down the _Institute_ and you're gonna let a little fall take you out?"

A small groan coming from the younger-but-older male makes Deacon let out a small sigh of relief. _He's okay. Just stay calm... Breathe. In... out... in... out..._

The plan was simple, really. Go in, grab what Tom had asked for and get out. Piece of cake. What wasn't a part of the plan, however, was the floor collapsing underneath the both of them as they were leaving the second floor of the three story building. Deacon himself hadn't been too hurt in the fall; he had a good sized cut on his arm and a few new bruises littering his body but Jonas had definitely taken the worst of the fall. He had a decently sized piece of rubble pinning his leg to the floor and a rather impressive cut on his forehead that was bleeding quite heavily.

First things first is to get the large chunk of rubble off of Jonas' leg. He just needs to figure out how to do just that. 

"Stay awake, alright? The last thing we need is you falling asleep." He speaks to the half-conscious male. If Jonas were to fall asleep with a concussion, there's no telling what would happen.

Jonas mutters a small noise that Deacon took as an 'okay' before the agent began his search for a pole, or something similar, to slide under the cement.

Almost five minutes pass before Jonas speaks again. "Dee..."

The latter spins around, sunglasses shielding the obvious look of panic in his eyes. Jonas weakly raises a blood and dust covered hand, pointing to a good sized metal pole near the entrance of the building. It must've rolled over there after the collapse.

Deacon swiftly picks up the pole and rushes back over to Jonas, who most certainly looks miserable. "Alright, boss," Deacon starts, pushing the pole under the piece of rubble that was currently holding Jonas' left leg to the floor. "You think you can move yourself once I get this damn rock raised enough?" He asks, adjusting his grip around the metal that was now wedged under the rubble.

Jonas takes a short moment to calm his labored breathing. "Y-Yeah, I guess I can." He replies, giving Deacon one of his signature, albeit shaky, smirks. Deacon returns the smirk and even winks behind his glasses before he silently counts to three and pushes down on the pole with all of his weight, a small grunt leaving him. The rubble lifts up from the ground just enough for Jonas to move himself out of the way. A series of loud curse words leave the black-haired male as he clears himself from underneath the rock. 

Deacon drops the pole, allowing the chuck of concrete to fall back to the floor, and makes his way to Jonas. The poor man looked about ready to pass out at any moment, which was a very big possibility at this point.

It takes a good few minutes for him to move Jonas into the back room where a lantern sits on a rusted and dented filing cabinet. Luckily for them, an unopened first aid kit sits on the wall, just waiting to be opened. Deacon lowers Jonas onto the floor, letting him rest his back against the peeling wall. Jonas swears once more, his eyes squeezing shut as he adjusts himself to a more comfortable position. 

Deacon gets the kit open in no time and grabs the two stimpaks that rest in the inside. There was even a can of purified water in there, which would come in handy. 

Next thing to do was to take a look at Jonas' leg. Deacon couldn't even imagine what it must look like-- what it must _feel_ like. He's almost nervous to look, but he knows he has to in order to see what the damage is and how bad it is.

He has to take a knife to the lower section of Jonas' jeans, right below the knee, in order to get a good look at the leg. Plus, it would cause Jonas even more pain to take his pants fully off. Not to mention a little awkward...

As soon as his eyes land on the injury, Deacon internally winces and whistles lightly. The whole area below his knee was badly bruised but the large gash in his skin took center stage. Deacon can just barely see a tinge of white sticking out of the heavily-bleeding wound.

"Yeah... I'm gonna take a lucky guess here and say that's broken." He speaks, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck lightly. Jonas snorts slightly, his head lolling to the side and he blinks tiredly. "No shit, Sherlock." He says in a surprisingly sarcastic tone. The guy is literally bleeding out and he still manages to spew out his usual sarcasm of the day.

Deacon shoots a small smile in Jonas' direction before he reaches into the latter's bag and digs through it hastily. He swears he saw Jonas pick it up earlier in the day- ah, there it is. He grasps onto the syringe and before Jonas could even protest and/or freak out about the large needle, he sticks it into the man's thigh and injects just enough of the drug to help with the pain. 

"Fuck you..." Jonas swears once more, fighting the urge to rub the spot where the needle had sunk into his sink. "Could've at lease warned me, ya know."

Deacon puts the half empty syringe back in the bag before grabbing a shirt and wiping some of the blood away. "If I warned you, you wouldn't have let me do it." He retorts, glancing at the pre-war male shortly. Before Jonas could speak again, Deacon cuts him off. "I'm gonna need to set it." He says, pointing at the mangled leg.

Jonas' expression turns to slight panic as he looks at Deacon with wide eyes. The latter takes a quick moment to take off a thick leather bracelet from his wrist that was a part of his current disguise and he holds it out to Jonas, who takes it with a small frown. Once Jonas has the leather placed between his teeth, Deacon flexes his fingers quickly before placing his hands on Jonas' leg, shooting his kind-of-maybe-boyfriend an apologetic look.

He does even bother counting down before he gives the leg a quick jerk, trying to ignore the feeling of the bones shifting underneath his hands. He flinches internally at the sounds that manage to slip from Jonas' mouth, most of them being loud cuss words, and he reaches for a stimpak once he's sure the bone is set correctly.

"There. Good as new." Deacon says, pulling the needle from Jonas' leg and giving the male a chipper grin. He wipes away the remaining blood as the skin mends itself together with the help of the strong medication. He grabs the can of water and pulls the top off, wordlessly handing it over the Jonas, who takes it gratefully. "Thanks, Deeks." He mutters.

Deacon merely waves off the comment and throws aside the shirt he had been using to clean up the blood. "Don't worry about it." He says, moving to sit next to Jonas. A heavy sigh escapes between his lips and he feels the familiarity of Jonas' head on his shoulder, which makes the corners of his mouth lift into a small smile. He glances down to see Jonas staring at the floor, blinking tiredly. 

"Try and get some rest. I'll wake you up in a couple hours then we'll head home." He tells the black haired man at his side. Jonas lifts his head up from Deacon's shoulder, his lips tugging into a tiny frown. "What about the, uh..." He pauses and Deacon can tell he's trying to think of what Tinker Tom had asked them to come here for. "The thing? That Tom asked for?" He settled with those words and Deacon chuckles lightly.

"We'll just tell him that we couldn't find it." He says smoothly and Jonas gives him a look that reads 'If you really think I'm going to lie to Tom, then you're more crazy than him'. Deacon laughs. "We'll just get it another time?" He tries again and Jonas nods before resting his head back down on Deacon's shoulder. Deacon doubted that they'd be able to get the one from here, being that it was buried beneath tons of rubble but Tom would be able to find another one without too much trouble.

It wasn't long before Jonas falls asleep and Deacon silently hopes the rest of the building doesn't cave in on them.

He stays awake the entire night just to make sure that doesn't happen.

 

* * * * * * 

When they arrive at HQ the next morning, they broke the news to Tinker Tom that they failed to collect the item that he had asked for. 

He was disappointed, to say the least, and tells them that they have to get it within the next two weeks. The two men promise and Jonas even offers to place another one of Tom's MILA's somewhere around the Commonwealth in the mean time.

Deacon has always admired (and appreciated) how much Jonas was willing to help them. Even if it was something as ridiculous as placing those weird things that Tinker Tom seemingly had an unlimited supply of. Deacon still hasn't figured out where they come from. It's almost like they appear out of thin air.

Currently, Deacon is sitting on one of the two mattresses that he and Jonas sleep on. They were placed in a certain corner of the HQ that they had both rightfully claimed their own. It even had a cute picture of a kitten hanging up on the wall, showing that it was their space.

He's just about to doze off when Jonas approaches their little corner. "You didn't have to stay awake all night, you know." He tells him and Deacon just smiles.

Of course he knows that he didn't need to stay up but he needed to. He wanted to make sure no one sneaked in. He also wanted to make sure that if he building did start falling apart, that he'd be able to get them both out before they got squashed like bugs.

Deacon stays quiet as Jonas plants himself at his side and the latter pushes him to lay down. "Sleep," He says lightly. "You almost look dead."

"Maybe I am." Deacon can't help but smirk a little as he speaks but he doesn't fight Jonas' demands. He was exhausted and they have to head to Sanctuary in a few hours so he wasn't going to let the chance of getting some sleep go to waste.

Before he can fully lie down, Jonas leans down and kisses him shortly. "Thanks for not letting me die." He says with a small smirk.

Deacon chuckles lightly and lays down fully, reaching up to take off his sunglasses. "Don't mention it," He starts, setting the glasses aside. "It wasn't the first time I've saved your life, after all." He adds with a teasing smirk.

Jonas simply rolls his eyes and smacks him in the face with a pillow. "Go to sleep, Dee." He says between light chuckles.

Complying easily, Deacon places the pillow under his head and closes his eyes, muttering a small and normally-hesitant "Love you" before he's out like a light.

Jonas smiles softly and leans his back against the wall. "Love you too, Deacon."


End file.
